


Apocalypse

by WolfGod



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Half zombies, Strained Relationship, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGod/pseuds/WolfGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning into a zombie, exploding buildings, trying to survive, death and destruction, losing friends, hating the girl he loves. Will Blake ever get a break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the beginning, it was horrible. It all happened in slow motion for me yet it went so fast. 

 

"Get back!" 

 

"What's happening?!"

 

"An explosion! Now get back!" 

 

An entire building was exploding. I grab someone's arm and run for it. The person I grabbed was my best friend, Sydni Walker. We run and run all the way to the stairs. The last building explodes and we stop running to see the building next to us explode. I drop down to the ground accepting fate. Sydni drops with me. I turn to face her. 

 

"I want the last feeling I have to be of your lips on mine." She then kisses me, hard yet soft. When we ended the kids I told her I loved her, and she said it back. I smiled what I thought to be my last. 

 

Of course though it was not my last, because here I am smiling my ass off. We found a safe place among our friends in their apartment. I sit next to her, the one who fogs my mind day in and day out. I'm on my laptop trying to find a glitch in the system. We just found out why the government rebuilt the cities. They upgraded the buildings with chemical weapons, as dumb as that sounds, but any problem with the building and it ends badly. It could be anything really, like a plumbing problem could set off the glitch. 

 

A window pops up on my laptop. It says all the systems in the building were okay, that it was safe. I don't believe it though, because I know that a few minutes later, the systems will be failing and we'll have to evacuate. I look to Sydni and I see her eyeing my laptop with doubt. I don't blame her, the last building we were in almost exploded on us because my laptop didn't pick up the glitch right away. I look over to my right where, isa, the girl that hates me, sits next to me, she too eyeing the screen with doubt. We have to rely on it though, so far it's the only thing that will pick up these damn glitches, that we know of that is. 

 

We spend the night in this abandoned apartment, but our stay doesn't last long. I had made sure that nobody unpacked. Shit we don't even have our blankets out. I stare up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. I just can't believe this is happening. All the preparations we made for this and we were still caught unaware. I sit up and walk into the kitchen and grab a cup. I walk over to the sink and turn it on. Nothing comes out, the water is shut off. Figures. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I turn to see Sydni there. She gives me a reassuring smile, but I can tell that even she doesn't believe things will be okay. I sigh and walk past her, but she stops me and looks me in the eye. 

 

"Stop it." She says to me

 

"Stop what?" 

 

"Stop trying to ignore me. That's not what you need right now and it's not what I need." 

 

"Ignore you? I'm not trying to ignore you!" 

 

"Ever since this shit started you've been trying to ignore me!" 

 

I look her right in the eyes and sigh, giving up, because she looks so hurt. "Fine. So I've been trying to ignore you. Are you happy yet?" I walk off and sit on the couch, opening my laptop. It beeps at me several times. Urgently. I look down at the screen. All the systems are failing. I panic. I grab my bag and start yelling for everyone to get up and get out the door, and do it fast. Everyone wakes slowly, too slowly. I grab Sydni's bag and toss it to her then grab her arm and run out the door. We run at least ten yards, well she's actually kinda dragged ten yards, away from the building until we're at a safe distance. We watch as only a few of our friends make it out of the building in time. 

 

When my laptop picks up any glitches we have only ten minutes to pack up and get out. Most of us never make it. The ones that do, never make it the next time. Jake pants as he runs up to us with Kyle at his heals. Natalie stands watching the explosion with tears in her eyes. Tonight she lost the last person she knew before this all started. She just lost her boyfriend. Poor Tyler, I actually thought that he would make it. 

 

I turn from the building and begin to walk. Soon they all follow, Sydni walks beside me. She glances at me every now and then, but I try to ignore it, just like I've been trying to ignore her. She knows now, but she probably doesn't know the reason. Honestly, I'm trying to get my head straight and mend my heart. It's not working, like I knew it wouldn't, but it's the only thing I can do. That's not true, but I try to believe it. I've been trying to ignore her before this even started, I don't think she noticed at first but of course she eventually caught on. After that kiss I then doubled my attempt at ignoring her, I don't know why but I did and I regret it. Fuck, why do I still love her? I'm such a fucking loser and I could never have someone as special as her, never have someone as beautiful as her, as charming as her. I'm not hers anymore, but I want to be. I want to be hers until the day I die, until I draw my last breath. I want my last words to her to be 'I love you', but fate isn't kind to all and I'm stuck loving a girl I can never have. Then again she was never mine to begin with. I used to tell myself that she lied I me, but I know she didn't, I know she meant those three words that she would tell me every night, I know she meant every kiss, but I can't help but to feel that she lied to me. A tear falls down my face as I walk and a warm hand intertwines their fingers with mine. I look over to see Sydni. I'm just a little taller than her, maybe by a few inches or so. I look into her beautiful green eyes and I try to find the love that was once there, but I can't find it. 

 

I sigh and take my hand from hers, she gives me a hurt look, but like the jackass that I am, I ignore it. I know I'm being cruel to her, but I can't help it, I want to punch her, hurt her in any way that I can, but at the same time I just want to kiss her and hold her all the same, I want her to be happy. I forgive her for everything, but I know that my brother doesn't and I can't help how he feels, but sometimes I wish I could. He once told me that when he gets the chance to, that he's going to hurt her, so I pushed him away and we left him in Denver. I couldn't let him hurt her. I couldn't let that happen. Not to the one I love. It's odd though, I love her like a sister m, but then I want her as a lover. I feel sick just thinking that. What am I doing?

 

We walk for what feels like days, we're all tired as hell. At some point Sydni had grabbed my hand again. I let her. We walk shoulder to shoulder, bumping into each other. Her gaze is to the ground and mine to the sky. I stop us in a field and we all sit down and just watch the sun rise. I groan and slump on to Sydni's shoulder. She chuckles at me and lays her head against mine. I've always loved her laugh. No, stop thinking. I can't, I can't help it her laugh is contagious so I burst out laughing and everyone stares at me as I do. Jake soon joins me in laughing our asses off and then the rest follow suit. We need this normality. We need to feel like kids again. Like we used to. It's been 4 years since I've laughed like this. It's only been smiles and chuckles, but none of them real. 

 

My laughter dies down and somehow I ended up with my head in her lap. She looks down at me chuckling. She smiles, big and real. I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before, it's all teeth and smiling eyes. It's a real smile. It's beautiful. Damnit, I need to stop thinking. I listen to her small chuckles as they die down. We stare into each other's eyes for a bit. We're all smiles and joy. For the moment. A building far off falls and explodes. It's startles us and we all jump, of course except for Jake. Man seems to expect everything. He's kinda scary but he's also a big teddy bear which is weird as hell. I stand up and tell everyone to get their shit and start moving. They all collectively groan at me and I roll my eyes. Lazy fuckers. Although I can't say anything. 

 

We walk under a bridge when it's night fall and we set up a small camp for the night. And of course you can't have an apocalyptic story without some fire, so I start that shit up and sit next to it. It's warm on my legs. I sigh and lay down on my makeshift bed. I pull out a book from my bag and begin to read it. 

 

"Can you to me?" 

 

I look up to see Sydni to be the only one left awake. Shit was she talking to me? 

 

"What?"

 

She chuckles. "I said, can you read to me?" 

 

"Oh, yeah sure." 

 

I read aloud to her as she sits by the fire. I think at some point she falls asleep to me reading. I put my book up and fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm woken by a whimper. Was that me? No, I don't whimper. It starts up again and I look around. Jake is sound asleep, curled up in a ball. What a cutie. I didn't say that. Kyle is cuddling the shit out of Jake. The brothers are fucking inseparable. Natalie sleeps curled up trying to fight off the cold. I feel sweaty so I put my blanket over her. She eventually stops shivering. Sydni is sound asleep. She looks so peaceful and. No. Stop it. I shake my head and look in the direction the whimpers are coming from. I walk towards the sound. As I walk it gets louder and louder. 

 

I stare in distress. It's just a little boy. He's crying over his dead mother. It looks like she got badly hurt from what looks like a bad burn. She's missing an arm and she has bite marks. Zombies. Shit. Poor guy he's like five years old. I walk up to him and he looks at me with scared, tortured eyes. It kills me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he grabs onto me for dear life and cries into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and pick him up. He shouldn't have to see this anymore than he has. I bring him back to camp and the crying wakes Jake and he hops up and rushes over taking the little boy from my arms and comforts him. The boy eventually calms down and Jake brings the boy back to me saying he wanted me. The little guy sits in my lap and buries his face into my chest. 

 

"Hey lil man what's your name?" I figured I should ask. 

 

"It's Alex." He tells me. 

 

"Hey Alex my name's Blake. It's nice to meet you. I'll be taking care of you now." 

 

He only nods into my chest and cries and hiccups a little. He's pretty skinny but tall for his age. However old he actually is. 

 

"How old are you?" 

 

"Im six." 

 

I was close. So close. He looks up at me with sad blue eyes. 

 

"How old are you?" He asks me. It makes me smile. 

 

"I'm twenty years old." 

 

He looks at me with surprise and amazement. 

 

"You're so old." Of course he would say that. He's a little kid. 

 

I just shake my head smiling and tell him he needs to sleep. Hours into laying there and staring up at the bridge, he nudges me. 

 

"Blake? I can't sleep." 

 

Fucking of course, his mom just died. I couldn't sleep when my mom died. Everyone was there for me, but for some reason I never accepted that Sydni was. I guess I was angry. Maybe. I know she was there for me, but I didn't accept her comfort. I didn't accept her words. I should have though. I remember those hurt looks. I remember the look in those eyes as I yelled at her to leave me alone. She hates yelling. Why did I do that? 

 

I shake my head from my thoughts and grab my book from my bag. I read to Alex until he falls asleep. He likes the book. It's way beyond his level, but maybe I'll start over so he can hear the whole story. As I'm putting my book up I hear cries, small sobs and hiccups. I recognize them. They're Sydni's. I close my eyes and lay down. Am I bad person for trying to ignore her distress? Probably, but I'm so tired. The sobs last for an hour and I give up and walk over to her and sit next to her and run my fingers through her hair. It seems to calm her down a little bit. The sobs die down and her eyes open while I'm staring at her lips. I panic a bit but calm down when she grabs hold of my hand intertwines our fingers. She puts her hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat. She clutches my shirt and tells me she misses me. 

 

"I've been here the whole time you can't miss me when you've seen me the whole time."

 

"I mean talking to you. Staying up late with you. Our long conversations into the night."

 

My heart skips a beat. I've missed it too. I wish I never ignored her in the first place, and hell she just lost a friend. One of her best friends at that. She sits up and hugs me, but I don't return it. I can feel her brows furrow. I don't like that. I hug her back. She seems to relax in the hug. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She sighs with relief. And I lay her down and just hold her in my arms. 

 

"I missed you too." 

 

I must've fallen asleep next to her, because next thing I know I'm being woken up by her. We pack up camp and I grab Alex's hand and we walk North. There's a city north and we need food and ammo. North may be zombie town, but we need the food and we need another bag for Alex. If he's going to travel with us, he needs to carry his weight. We head into the city and there's no one to be seen. This isn't good, I've read and watched enough zombie shit to know this never ends well. I tell everyone to stay back and wait for me to come back. 

 

"I'm not letting you go in there alone dude." Jake says. 

 

"We have no choice. Now if I'm not back in an hour. You know what to do." I say. 

 

They nod and I run off in the direction of the food mart. I find a wheelbarrow on my way. Wait, what? Who the fuck leaves a wheelbarrow in the middle of a city? Fucking catastrophe this world has come to. Whatever, I grab the wheelbarrow and head off towards the food mart again. When I get there I shove tons of food into the wheelbarrow and I grab guns and ammo. I find a badass sniper and I grab it and all the ammo for it. I get lots of knives, 'cause you know, knives. Never know when you're gonna need one. I grab silencers for the guns and I'm out of the gun shop and out of the city before I'm seen by any of those fucking zombies. I grab the bag I picked up and hand it off to Alex. He takes it and stuffs it full of food and ammo and a small, not so powerful pistol. 

 

He holds it and smiles really stupidly. "I can be a cowboy!" 

 

We all just smile at him as he pretends to shoot the gun, making the noises with his mouth. 

 

We then head west. We run into only a few zombies. Each time we did, Alex would hide behind me. We usually find money on the zombies so we tend to search them. It's gross because you're basically peeling the clothes off their skin and trying to get their bloody wallet from them. Sydni seems to always have fun doing it, even though she has a disgusted look on her face when she does. Jake just looks like he doesn't care. Kyle gags and Natalie seems completely disgusted. The first time Alex did it, he seemed to have the same sick fascination that Sydni does. I think it's gross, but necessary. We need the money after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later and we reach what we call the country. We're headed to a house far in the country. It used to belong to my uncle. It's in a valley that's completely isolated from the world. It takes hours to reach his house, even days. Any zombie would starve before they were any where near it. We walk for days only setting up camp a few times. Sydni often tried to start a conversation with me, but I refused to listen. Instead I would talk to Jake or Natalie. Kyle isn't one for talking. 

 

After we set up camp, Kyle pulls me aside. 

 

'what are you doing?' He signs. 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

'You're deliberately ignoring her.'

 

I sigh. "Yeah I know. I'm a horrible person for doing so, but I'm trying to get my head straight." 

 

He shakes his head and walks away. We walk back to camp where I find Sydni  waiting at the edge. She looks up at me and I stop in front of her. She slaps me. I deserved that, I'll admit that. She drags me away from camp and shoves me on to the ground. She sits on me and smashes our lips together. It takes me awhile, but I melt into the rough kiss. We part only for breath and then we're back at it again. It feels like only seconds that we were there, but it was really at least half an hour. We part and her fingers are in my hair and my hands on her waist. I stare into her eyes and I place my hand on the back of her neck and press our foreheads together. There's a tug at my shirt and I look over. Fuck Alex is right there. We part as quickly as we can. Alex gives a confused look and we look at each other and laugh. I guide Alex back to camp with Sydni behind us. I read Alex to sleep and put out the fire. And I lay down on my blanket and fall into a peaceful sleep. 

 

We finally reach my uncles house fucking days later. My uncle comes out to great us with open arms and hugs, but he greets Sydni with a death glare. His husky, Jackal, barks at Sydni. I stop him from barking and usher him inside. The house is huge and old as hell. The whole upstairs is my room, as my uncle has said the many times that I've visited. It has my clothes and posters. I basically lived here before this all started. My parents had died in a car crash when I was seventeen so I lived with my uncle. I was visiting Jake and Kyle when this started. The house has a large living room and a big kitchen. It's got an entire storage room filled with food. I walk upstairs and find my room exactly the way I left it, messy just how I like it. I decided to clean up though. I grab my hamper and put all the clothes on the ground into it. I reorganize my desk and closet so it isn't hazardous to little children. I chuckle at the thought. 

 

Alex jumps onto my king sized bed and plays with Jackal. My friends come up to my room and look around. They've never been here before. I have tons of pictures of us together on one wall. I have my art on another wall. It's mostly drawings of Sydni or one of my other friends. One drawing of Sydni stands out though. She has a flower in her hand she's looking down at it with soft eyes and a little smile on her face. She has vibrant blue hair. She stands there looking at it intently. I look away from her and back to my desk. I look down at the drawing I had been doing before I left. It was a picture of me and her. I have the actual photo in my wallet. 

 

I take it out. It's covered in blood. I'm confused until I remember that my bloody blades are in my wallet. I take them out and throw them away. I don't need those. I drop my bag by my bed like the other bags. I lay in my bed and close my eyes. I need some music. I reach over and find the controller for my stereo and I switch it on. Music starts to play. I close my eyes again and try to relax. After a while everyone leaves the room, restless already. There's still one presence left in my room though. I know who it is. I can smell her from here. I love her scent. Stop, shit. 

 

I hear her moving towards me. I keep my eyes closed and my breaths even. She lays beside me. I open my eyes and look out the window. It's night already. I look at her and she's looking right at me. She smiles at me, but I'm not having it. I turn over on my side having my back face her. 

 

"Why are you still ignoring me?" She asks. 

 

I don't say anything, I just keep staring at the wall. 

 

"Stop ignoring me Blake." 

 

She's met with silence still. 

 

"Bailey, please." 

 

I tense. She said my real name. I hate that name, but when I hear her say it my heart flutters. I still say nothing. 

 

"Stop ignoring me damnit!"

 

"Why?"

 

She tends up from the bed. 

 

I follow suit. 

 

"Because it's killing me. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me behind."

 

"I'm not leaving you behind. I'm trying to get my head straight." 

 

"I don't care if you're trying to get your head straight. That doesn't mean you should just ignore me, it makes me feel like my existence is meaningless." 

 

"You're not meaningless. I just need time. And what's the point of talking to the person who causes my pain?Even if I love that person, I'm losing them anyways just like I've lost everything else. I'm losing you. I know I am." 

 

"You don't have to lose me. We still have each other but you're just pushing me away. If you want me to disappear I will."

 

"No. I love you too much I can't let you disappear. I saved from you from my brother. If I did that, what makes you think I want you to disappear?"

 

She walks over quickly and pulls my collar so we were eye level. "What's the point anymore? I've lost almost everything I care about and now I'm losing you too." She pushed me  away and turned around walking a few steps. 

 

I grab her hand gently. "You're not losing me. I'm here for you. I always will be, but at the moment I need time to myself and besides I kinda like all the rough kisses." I smirk, but it quickly falls when I see the look on her face. 

 

"How could you make a joke out of this?"

 

"I-I- I don't know. I'm sorry." 

 

She shakes her head with tears in her eyes. My heart breaks. She turns to leave. I'm in my room alone now. 

 

Now she's ignoring me. Fuck, I don't know what to do now. For days she ignores me. I try to talk to her, to apologize, but to no avail. She's not happy with me at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

For days I train with my uncle. Learning new ways to handle and use knives against people. It's really cool. I just wish she would practice with me. Alex likes knives, but he prefers guns. I secretly took the gun from him, because who the fuck would trust a little kid with a gun? When night comes, we argue. That's all we ever do now. Just argue, it could be about anything. This time however, it was pretty bad. 

 

She pulls her gun from its holster. She looks at me right in the eyes as she raises it to her temple. She smiles weakly at me. "I'm sorry, I love you..." 

 

My eyes get wide and I react. I push up her wrist as she pulls the trigger. It shoots just above her head. I look her right in her eyes. Tears are running down her face with such a weak, vulnerable look in her eyes. I take the gun from her hand and set it down on the bed. I wipe the tears from her face with my thumbs and I kiss her. She kisses back and tangles her finger in my hair I wrap my arms around her midsection. She pushes on my chest and when we part she shoves me onto my bed. 

 

Why are we doing this? She just had a gun to her head and now we're acting like nothing happened. What is wrong with us? What's wrong with me? I'm letting this fucking happen when she was just in danger of herself. She smashes our lips together and all my doubts and thoughts are gone. She tugs at my shirt. As she begins to pull it off I grab her wrist. 

 

"No. I can't. We can't. I'm sorry." I tell her. 

 

Instead of storming out she just lays next to me and wraps her arm around me and lays her head on my chest. I wonder if she notices that my heart is beating really fast. I wonder if she knows it's because of her. I wonder if she knows that my heart skips a beat every time she says my name. I wonder if she knows that my palms get sweaty when she looks at me. I just wonder. That's my problem, I wonder too much and then I think and think about it and dwell on it. I've been ignoring her for one simple yet such a complicated reason. I love her, but I don't want to. There's just something about her that I like so much. Is it her smile? Her sense of humor? Her beautiful eyes? Her contagious laugh? Her body? Her beauty? Her personality? Her heart? Her soul? What is it that I like about her so much?... What does she like about me? Why am I worth her attention? Why am I worth her love? Why?

 

She's not there in the morning, like I expected her not to be. We only talk at night now. Even then it's just arguing. I wish it wasn't though. I lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. I lay there for what I think is an hour or two, then I get up and redress and I go downstairs for breakfast. Uncle Richard makes the best pancakes. I smell bacon though. Sydni hates bacon, or anything pig really. I see her with disgust on her face as uncle eats tons of bacon. He's always made big meals. I sit down at the table next to Natalie, who has been quiet the trip here. I look at her and grasp her hand. She looks up at me and I give her a wolfish grin. She smiles sweetly but it's not real. I know her too well to not know that it's fake. 

 

"We'll get through this together girl, I promise." I whisper just enough for her to hear. She smiles, a real smile and gives my hand a squeeze then goes back to eating. 

 

After breakfast I go outside with Kyle and Jake and we take a few practice shots with our new guns. My sniper was pretty powerful. Later on Sydni comes out and pulls me by the collar off into the woods. She's only been to my uncle's a few times, but she now knows the place like the back of her hand. She drags me to the river and she strips me of my shirt. I'm really confused right now. Then she takes off her shirt. Wait, what the fuck? What is she doing? She gestures to my pants. Without thinking I take them off. She then makes a dick move and shoves me into the water. When I resurface, her pants are off and she's jumping in. She pops up behind me and wraps her arms around me. I turn around in her embrace and peck her on the lips. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and place my forehead against hers. She's got a smile on her face and oh shit her knee's where it shouldn't be. I blush and she chuckles darkly. 

 

A little after our shenanigans in the river, we're back to arguing. This time I silence her with a kiss and an I love you and I walk off. Alex is outside playing with Jackal. Natalie watching him. Jake sitting with Uncle Richard and chatting about our long ass walk. Kyle is the only one to notice me though. He walks right up to me with a look of concern. I grab his arm and pull him along. I guide him to my room and explain our argument. Once I'm done he looks at me with disapproval. 

 

"What? She started it." I say. 

 

'Do not act like a child, you know what you did. Now get back out there and apologize to her right now and make amends. You two need to stop fighting.' 

 

"Fine." I get up and open up my door to see Sydni already standing there. 

 

"I'm not finished with you asshole." She says. 

 

I roll my eyes. "Fine, tell me what you want and then leave." Kyle clears his throat. I sigh. "Ugh, look I'm sorry. It was a stupid argument. Now let's drop it."

 

She looks me up and down. She walks into my room and gestures for Kyle to get out. He obeys and walks out to probably talk to his brother. 

 

When I close the door and turn around, she hugs me. I'm surprised, but nonetheless I hug her back. She looks up at me and grabs my face. 

 

"I love you Blake. I don't want to lose you." She says. 

 

I feel differently, but then I feel the same all at once. I push her off and turn to sit at my desk. 

 

"Don't start ignoring me again." 

 

I say nothing to her, because, well I'm ignoring her now. I know I'm an asshole, but I can't fucking help it. I love her, but hate her. My feelings are so conflicting it's like it's tearing me apart. I want her, but then I don't. What is wrong with me damnit! She grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back to look her in the eye. The pull is hard and painful, but so pleasing. I almost moan. 

 

"Listen to me jackass, you're not going to ignore me!"

 

I say nothing and I take her fingers out of my hair and I stand up. I tower over her, possibly making her feel small, but she's got fire and she looks right back at me with that look of anger. I know she's practically about to piss her pants. She doesn't know what I can do. Ever since my growth spurt, I've gotten, not just taller, but stronger and faster. I've been training nonstop lately too. I've built at least some muscle, and I've got the scars to prove that I've survived bites. She was there for every single one of them too. We don't even know how long I have. That's mostly what we argue about. How long I have. She says I'm fine, but I can feel the virus in my blood. It feels like I don't have long. She punches me, hard and right in the chest. I can't feel it. I've become numb in my chest. That's were the first bite was, as dumb as that is. It's more claw marks than anything. Her next punch is aimed at my stomach, but I catch her hand. 

 

Huh, my reflexes are getting better. 

 

"Sydni, you're being a bitch. I don't want to talk to you right now so leave me alone." I say to her. 

 

She slaps me and walks out. I almost grab the back of head and slam it against a wall, but I stop myself. I'm better than that. She's angry with me and I have no right to hit her because she's angry. 


	5. Chapter 5

I dream of a world long forgotten that night. I dream of a time where me and her didn't fight all the time. Of a time when we would smile at each other when we met the others gaze instead of death glares and scowls. When I wake I'm reminded that those days are over, probably for good. 

 

I sit inside of my uncles truck. I cover my face with my hands. I can't believe I have to drive into town for pads. Poor Sydni, she has to suffer not having pads for a few hours. I drive for a while, for hours really. I get a call on my phone. I look at the caller ID. It's Sydni. I ignore it and keep driving. I spot a few zombies roaming around. They pay me no mind. They ignore the infected. Once in the city I drive to the closest supermarket and I get out of the tuck and walk in. 

 

The zombies stop and stare at me as I walk by. They only stare they make no move toward me. They only think I'm an intelligent one. I'm not. I'm still human, but I'm half zombie at the same time. My voice used to be smooth, now it's rough and gravely. Sydni says its hot as hell. It hurts just to talk. My ears got pointed and long. My skin started to turn gray, but it stopped. Only a part of my torso is gray. I've got claws now. I can't even cut them. They're too strong, they'll just break the clippers. Sometimes I get overprotective and I turn into a monster. I've scared my friends on multiple accounts. I've torn out throats of zombies multiple times. I've made Alex cry. My canines have become bigger, sharper, too sharp. Zombies look like gray elves, all sharp teeth and black blood, claws and gray skin. It's not peeling skin or strewn out guts, they don't chow down on people like in comic books and movies, it's just gray skin and with one or two bite marks and it's usually one bite and they're done with you, their eyes gray and dead. That first bite and you're infected, it only takes seconds until you've turned. I guess I'm a special case. It's been three years since I've been bitten and I've only partially changed. 

 

I shake my head, I need to stay focused. I find pads and grab like twenty boxes and stuff them in my bag. I go by the guns and grab a few pistols and more ammo. I find a badass crossbow and pick it up and grab all the arrows for it. I walk out and one zombie growls at me, I growl back and it turns away. Zombies have dominant personalities, they growl at you, you growl back and do it deeper and more menacing. That's what I've learned to do after the third bite. 

 

I throw everything into the back of the truck and I drive back to my Uncles. Zombies watch me as I pass by in the truck, with my music playing loudly. I takes a while, but I eventually get back and when I do I toss a box of pads off to Sydni and walk into my room. I sit down at my desk and begin drawing. I draw Sydni. And I draw my little sister with her. I remember how they used to be together. Kylie loved Sydni to death. Loved her bitchiness and snark. Kylie was too kind and oblivious to see it, that's why she loved her... And that's why I loved her. She made my sister happy and she made me happy. Now, now she makes me miserable. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's months later and all we've had for contact is fucking and arguing. During the day we argue, at night we fuck. I wake up every night to her standing over my bed or I wake up to her biting my neck, and then it just goes from there. Tonight is different though. Tonight I wake up to her laying beside me watching me sleep and running her fingers through my hair. She smiles softly at me. I smile back. She kisses me sweetly and I think I know where it's going, but instead she just lays her head on my chest and traces my scars. She kisses them. I shiver and shudder with every touch of her lips against my skin. She lays her head on my chest once more and cuddles me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. She smells just like home. She is my home. But she's also the reason why I'm partially turned and why I no longer have a sister. I squeeze her a bit and her hold on me tightens. I run my fingers through her hair as she falls asleep. I lay there staring at the ceiling for what feels like hours. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I listen to her even breathing and I watch as her middle slowly rises and falls. I eventually fall asleep listening to her breathe. 

 

I wake to a tugging on my ear and I look over to see her still there. Sydni. She stayed with me. She smiles sweetly at me and kisses me. My canines break the skin on her lips and she pulls back to lick them. I smirk big and wide and kiss her again. She tells me she loves me and I say it back. The whole day goes that way. Where we're sweet to each other. Then we argue again. I go into town that day and just sit among the zombies. I see a child. A zombie child. Poor kid. I walk up to her and she stares up at me with red and green eyes. Her eyes were green. Just like Sydni's. Just like my little sister's used to be. I get a call on my phone and the zombie child looks around. I smile. Zombies are surprisingly cute. I answer my phone. 

 

"Blake?" It's Sydni. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Where are you? I miss you."

 

I've been here in town for days. Probably weeks. "I'm in town."

 

"Doing what? Blake I'm worried about you."

 

"I know. I just feel like these are my last days and I didn't want you to see me change." I lied I don't think these are my last days. 

 

"If these are your last days then I want to spend them with you." There's strain in her voice. She's trying not to cry. Funny thing is. I don't really care. In fact, I couldn't care less. She's fucked me up. Now it's my turn to fuck her up. To fuck up her life, just like she fucked up mine. She messed with my heart, and now I'm going to mess with hers. 

 

I tell her I love her and hang up the phone. The zombie child that's still in front of me growls and I growl back. Then the weirdest thing, she grabs hold of my hand and she doesn't let go. She walks with me through the town. At one point she takes the lead and leads me to an abandoned hotel. She takes me to the basement. There in the basement is a small live girl. She's just like me. Partially changed. It's obvious it happened right after this started. Her bite marks are just scars now. She looks up at me. She looks into my red and blue eyes. She looks at my changed eye, then looks at my normal, human eye. She sees familiarity. I don't. She walks up to me with a picture in her hand. She hands it to me and I look intently at it. It's me...and my little sister. It's before all this shit started. She hands me a wallet. It's my wallet. It's filled with cash. Some of it bloody. I look into the little girls eyes. They're both red with just a little bit of green in them. I look at her features. I hug her tightly. It's her. It's my little sister. 

 

"Heather." I say breathless. 

 

She nods. And holds my face in her hands. She kisses my cheeks, just like she used to. I've gotten taller, but so has she. I can tell she's hit puberty. Zombies don't have periods though. Lucky her. I wonder how she's survived this long. Then I know why when there's a growl next to me. The dog. That's how. Zombies don't usually mess with animals, but when they do that animal can sense the living. The dog knows I'm alive. Heather bops it on the nose and it whines. Why isn't she talking? 

 

"Heather. Why aren't you talking?" I ask. She gives me a sad smile and she gestures to the scars on her throat. She's gone mute. She's just like Kyle now. I miss her voice. 

 

The dog turns out to like the living. He cuddles me and nuzzles me. He even kills zombies that growl at me. We found a living dog and he played with her. We kept her and I named her mustang. A week later though and she ended up pregnant. Turns out Heathers dog, Caesar, is only half zombie. He's just like me and Heather. He's a German Shepard and so is Mustang. Mustang is a normal dog though, but she's smart as hell. Caesar is as dumb as a puppy. At least he's potty trained. Mustang loves me. It's like she's known me her whole life. The awesome thing about her is that she's albino. She has pretty red eyes and beautiful white fur. When she gets blood on her fur she looks like a wolf and it's perfect. 

 

One day a car comes driving in through the town. The zombies stop and stare as it passes by. I recognize the car. It's one of my uncles. It stops in front of me. The virus has spread more in me. I want them to think I'm full zombie so I bite my tongue and black and red blood comes out of my mouth. All my teeth are sharp now so it's easy to make my tongue bleed. I could probably bite it off and I'd be perfectly fine. I wouldn't feel it. The zombies here think this is my kill so they stay away in fear of being killed by me. Jake and Kyle step out of the car with pistols. Kyle's hands shake while Jake seems like he kills one of his friends everyday. Both dogs come to my side growling and snarling. Then Heather comes and stops in front of me. Standing in the way of the guns. They both lower their guns and stare. They can tell she's still human. That's not what I want. I tell her to move. She shakes her head. I snarl and growl and roar at them. They lift their guns again. I run at them and I lunge for Jake. He shoots. I go down and Kyle grabs Heather and Mustang and piles them into the car. I pass out. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I wake up I'm not where I was. They're zombies everywhere though. Wait. They aren't zombies. They're like me. Someone is tending to my wound. She's pretty. I grab her wrist and she looks up at me. She smiles. Her smile is beautiful, even if it is filled with shark teeth. My vision goes in and out. I pass out again. 

 

I wake up to Caesar nuzzling me and growling at the pretty lady that was there before. I pet him to silence him. His growling turns into soft whines as he licks my face. The pretty girl laughs and sits in the chair next to the soft bed I'm laying in. 

 

"What's your name pretty boy?" She asks. 

 

I smirk. "It's Blake. May I ask what your name is beautiful girl?"

 

She giggles. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Teresa."

 

I shake her hand and kiss her knuckles. She just laughs at my gesture. She has a pretty laugh. I tell her just that and she blushes. 

 

"Thanks." She says. 

 

I sit up. Which is a bad idea because my head starts pounding. I grab my head and grimace. She touches my cheek and I look at her to see concern plastered on her face. Her eyes are absolutely gorgeous. They look like cotton candy. They're a mix of blue and pink. Like the sky when the sun starts to set. Her lips are full and perfect. She has a button nose and it's adorable. My hand automatically comes up to touch hers. I stare into her eyes. 

 

"I absolutely love your eyes." I say. 

 

She blushes and thanks me. She lays me back down on the bed telling me I need rest, that I got shot in the head. No wonder why it hurts so much. I wait in the bed for a bit staring up at the bridge that we're under. A small girl comes up to me and pokes me. 

 

It's the small girl that lead me to my sister. She holds up my bag. She brought my stuff. Thank fuck. She pokes my nose and runs off, leaving my things beside me. A while later and Teresa comes back with food and water. She basically feeds me and helps me sit up to drink the water. I spend months at their makeshift camp. There are a bunch of them too. I didn't realize that there were so many like me. I grow closer to Teresa through the months that I'm there. To be honest, I think I'm in love. Sydni is a thought far in the back of my mind. I don't think about her for those months. Until I see her again. 

 

She walks into the camp half turned and bleeding to death. Alex is with her. Her bites are horrible. I hide in my tent and people help her to the medical tent. I don't know what they do, but days later she seems fine and only half turned instead of fully turned. She sees me and hugs me. Teresa, my girlfriend, sees this and I close my eyes and breathe in Sydni's scent. She smells like home. We pull apart and she grabs my face in between her hands and tells me she missed me and thought I was dead. Alex comes up to us and hugs me as well. He calls me daddy and calls Sydni mommy. Teresa hears this and comes up behind me and grabs my hand. Sydni sees it and her smile falters. Oh shit. This isn't good at all. Alex asks me who Teresa is and I tell him she's my girlfriend. He makes a confused look and shrugs. 

 

"Is she my new mommy?" He asks. 

 

I shake my head. "No lil man she's not." 

 

I don't think he hears me because the next thing I know is he's pulling her away and I'm left with a Sydni death glare. 

 

"Your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" She says. 

 

"Uh yeah you see the thing is I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

 

She huffs and walks off. Fuck. 

 

Two girls and one guy. Despite what people think of that, I'm not lucky. One girl I've been in love with for years and the other I've loved for only a few months and just met a few months ago. They're both fighting over me. And they're both mad at me. It's stupid that they're mad at me. I didn't think I was ever going to see Sydni again. I hate feeling that guilt. Remembering that I lied. Remembering that fear that was in those beautiful eyes. It wasn't me. I would never try to hurt her. I love her too much. Every time I see her I feel that guilt and I remember that fear that was in her eyes. I remember that day and I get the urge to just punch the nearest thing. 

 

I go to my little place that I like to spend my time alone. I spend hours there alone, just thinking about nothing in particular. This time I spend my hours thinking about who I loved most. Who I truly loved and who I only loved as a friend. Teresa finds me later on. She's the only one who knows where I go to think. She looks like she just got into a fight. 

 

"Did you just get into a brawl?" I ask her. 

 

"Your little friend wanted to talk to me and told me that you were hers. I got mad so I showed her that you're mine."

 

I stare at her. "You beat her up?" Teresa is bigger than her, but I always thought that Sydni would be able to handle herself. But Sydni lost. 

 

"Yep. You're mine Blake. No one is going to take you from me."

 

I shake my head and smirk. That's my girl. When we get back to our camp we find out that Sydni and Alex left without a word. I feel like something has been lifted from my shoulders, and something heavier replaced it. 

 

Weeks later and me and Teresa are leaving. We leave the camp and I take her to my uncles. It takes days until we're there. Caesar seems to love the cold air that runs through his fur and he sits in the bed of the truck. He barks at only a few things as we pass by zombies and other animals. We finally get there and my uncle comes out and slaps me. Well, fuck you too. He scolds me for not coming back for so long. Jake hugs me and Kyle does the same. Natalie practically tackles me to the ground and kisses my cheeks. Heather hugs me as if she's my older sister. Alex hugs my leg. It's the only thing he can reach. 

 

Sydni never came back apparently. Alex says she went back into town. I give Teresa a look and she tells me to go. I leave and head into town. When I get there, one of my uncles cars are there. I look in around the car. Nothing, just zombies. I roam around the area. More zombies, but they pay me no mind. I eventually hear sobs as I'm walking around. I walk right up to the sound. I see Sydni around a corner. She's leaning against a wall in the fetal position. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her. She jumps a bit, but then relaxes into me. She turns around and buries her face into my chest. 

 

She obviously pretends that it's not me, because she talks about how I betrayed her. I didn't betray her. I didn't leave her. I just didn't think I would ever see her again, because I didn't even know where I was. She eventually stops talking and her breathing evens out. She fell asleep. I carry her to my uncles truck and I lay her in the bed of the truck and I lay next to her. She curls into my side and snores softly. She smells nice. I feel warm tears fall down my face. I miss what we had, but I know I'm never going to have that ever again. 

 

I don't know how long we we're out there, but I know that I fell asleep. When I wake she's on top of me, staring into my eyes with those once beautiful electric green, now faded into a dull gray. I miss those eyes that she had. They were full of promise for me, now they're full of brokenness and defeat. Her hair, no longer brown and beautiful, just plain black, like an abyss. I push her off of me and I get up and sit in the drivers seat of the truck and quickly turn it on. She sits in the passenger seat beside me, still staring at me with those now calculating eyes. She hates me, and I hate her. I can't believe she ran out on me like that. What a bitch. I drive back home to my uncle's and on the way she ends up holding my hand. I'm not sure when that happened, but her warmth is comforting,but I pull my hand away. When we get back Teresa is there to greet me and give Sydni a death glare. She returns it. Uncle Richard comes out to hug us both. Kyle and Jake come out as well with Alex running behind them. Alex runs stright into my arms and bombards me with questions about the city and a state it's in. I smile and tell him all about it. Jake and Kyle hug me and Sydni. Sydni reluctantly hugs them back, Kyle gives her a concerned look, but just smiles and pulls back. Jackal is of course all over the place, happy just because everyone else is. 

The night is long and filled with Sydni's sobs. I do nothing for her, all I do is lay in bed and love the sounds of her crying, but also feeling guilty. Teresa gets up at one point and goes into Sydni's new room and basically slaps her then they talk in hushed voices. Teresa comes back to see me still awake, she sighs and tells me to sleep. She lays back down and soon her soft snores could be heard. I fall asleep to it. 

In the morning I go to my uncle's basement. I hear growling and snarls all around me. I see cages with zombies and wild animals alike. I pick the smallest zombie first. Don't be fooled by them, they're fast. I punch it square in the face. It does nothing but stare at me. I open the cage door and step through it. I pull out my hunting knife and stab it. Still I does nothing by stare at me with eyes filled with sadness. I hug the damn thing and it just stands there. Tears run down my face as I feel it's arms wrap around me very slowly. Zombies don't experience hugs, but When they do, everything clicks toghter for them and what remains of their human mind takes over. I pull back and stab it square in the head. It falls and squirms for a bit until finally stilling. 

I wish in that moment for me to die.


	8. Chapter 8

It's raining out and she's yelling at me. Sydni is yelling at me and I'm not sure why. Duel is said and she takes a swing and gets me right in the eye. The next swing I'm prepared for. I catch her fist and swing back geting her in the mouth. She stumbles back and takes another swing at me I catch this one as well and crush her fingers. She cries out in pain and crumples to the ground. I stand her up and punch her in the stomache. She kicks me aiming for my groin, but i move and she gets me in the leg. My leg bends and snaps and I know it's broken, but I keep standing.

She looks at me as tears well in my eyes and she grabs both sides of my face and kisses me on the lips. Thank fuck no one is home, because I kiss back. I wrap my arms around her waist and tangle my fingers in her now long hair. She moans into the kiss as I pull her hair. I shove her and walk away with my eyes still trained on her. I walk deep into the woods and run. I know she's chasing after me, but I feel I can't stop. 

I see the old treehouse in the distance and I run and jump, grabing onto the ladder and climb up. I've kept this place as clean as possible for years and it's still clean. I check the generator to find it still works. I check the minifrigde and there's still ice and water in it. I lay on the small bed and fall asleep. 

I wake to the sound of thunder and panic. Sydni can't stand thunder when she's alone. I jump out of the tree house and run back in the direction of the house. I find her cowering under a large fallen tree. I grab her and throw her onto my back and run back to the tree house. When I've climbed up I push her onto the bed and lay beside her. She buries her face into my chest and breathes in deep. She has her fingers running through my wet hair. She mumbles a, "you need a haircut" then her breathing becomes even and her eyes close. 

I stay awake the whole night. I lay there unmoving. The thunder keeping me from moving more than an inch. How I braved going out there during a thunderstorm, I'll never know. I look down at my leg to find the bone popping out and bleeding profusely. I sit up as much as I can and pop the bone back into place. It doesn't happen without a few tears of course, but I manage to keep quite. I didn't even notice it while I was running, probably the adrenaline. Maybe it was the fact that my best friend and love of my life was out there somewhere scared and cowering. We're both scared of thunder. She's fine with someone around, but by herself, that's a whole different story that I never cared to learn.

As I lay back down she cuddled futher into my chest and I remember how we used to be, full of love for each other, never hate. We used to be happy together, now all we do is argue with each other, and glare daggers at each other. What even happened? My eyes well with tears and I silently cry as I remember all the time we spent together, telling each other secrets, watching each others backs always defending each other. I remember those three words first slipping through her lips. My heart skipped a beat, my hands became sweaty and clamy, I smiled nervously and stuttered it back. I remember our first kiss, how I just pressed my lips to hers as she lay beneath me on my bed in my room. The first time we held hands, we weren't dating then, but I went ahead and nervously grabbed her hand. The first time we met, my heart leaped into my throat as I saw her, as she turned to look at me with those beautiful electric green eyes. The first time I heard her name as the word 'Sydni' slipped past her lips and I told her I liked that name. How she slightly blushed as I said that. The first time we admitted our feelings to each other, and I had totally forgot that she liked me until she told me again, then the next day asked her out and she said yes. 

I remember our first break up. New years. I silently sob at the thought of all this. How I fucked up after we ended. How I told her everything I felt afterwards when I should have told her while we were dating. I remember when we dated the second time and I blacked out and almost hurt her.

A cold wet hand lands on my face and wipes away my tears. I open my eyes and look up to see Sydni's eyes staring into mine. She kisses me slow and sweet, full of agony and pain, hatred and love, but all around warmth. I sob into this kiss, because I know how it feels to hate someone you love and regret everything you've done to them and every little thing you've done with them. During this kiss I realize something. I hate this girl, but i also love her and i want to be with her, but i also don't. I live in fear of hurting her, but I also live in fear of losing her.


End file.
